Cable and telecommunication installations face a number of challenges. One that cannot always be controlled, even by a professional installer, is noise. Noise ingress into a system can reduce signal quality and system performance, especially if signal-to-noise ratios are low.
One source of noise ingress is from other RF signals and devices in the environment. Efforts to minimize noise ingress have been made in many products, such as connectors and cables. However, the effectiveness of these efforts can be hampered. For example, if a homeowner disconnects a cable without proper termination, RF noise can enter the system through the end of that cable. Systems and methods for mitigating noise in telecommunication systems are needed.